California
by adorablaine
Summary: What do you say we leave for California?" These are Matt's thoughts. I used the song California by Metro Station. Rated T to be safe. Haha.


Disclaimer; I do not own Death Note. c: If I did, some people wouldn't have died. Actually, the story probably would have been all about Matt and Mello. Haha. I'm sure a lot of people say that. p: I also don't own Metro Station. Oh, not the creator of any video games either. Haha.

AN; Lyrics are in italics. Plus a star before the line. *cough* In this story the Kira case never happened. I'm glad I finally got around to posting this. I loved writing it. Even if I did get writer's block in the middle of it. I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews? I'll give you one of Matt's old gaming systems. C:

California

Matt's POV

_*If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me?_

The words struck a memory in my head. Mello had finally gotten that electric guitar he wanted for his 12th birthday. We already had drums, and a mic. When he was tearing the wrapping paper off, and finally revealed what it was, I said those words. Mels agreed with me. He thanked L and we both went to our room to test it out. After we got everthing hooked up, we jammed out to a song Mello wrote his self. In the middle of it, L peeked in. I could have sworn I saw him smile.

*_If I leave town, would you leave along with me?_

Those were the words Mello asked me one night.

*_We can fly away to outer space. We can find a way to leave this place._

And those were the words I mumbled back. We were currently at a hotel in the states, so I suppose he was thinking of escaping from the Wammy House Reunion. Yeah, I know, where all the past members of Wammy's House come together and stuff. I guess he wasn't very interested.

_*We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away.  
We don't wanna hear the things we know their gunna say._

I have it all mapped out in my head. I've already memorized it. The roads, the car, the life. Oh, if Mello had his phone, Watari would find a way to call him and drag his butt over there.

_*You don't trust yourself, but girl, trust in me._

Ah, Mels was perfectly fine with me calling him a girl. I'm the only one. One day it just slipped out. He just smiled back at me.

_*Don't look in the mirror;  
the past, you don't wanna see._

When he did some dangerous stuff in the Mafia, he got a huge scar across the side of his face. He left Wammy's because he was so frustrated with the fact that he could never surpass Near. Without warning, he left. He didn't tell me. Not a single hint. Not even a note. It broke me. Then again, at that time, he had no idea of my feelings for him.

_*What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night,  
We can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California?_

I told him my plan. That's where we I was planning to take him. To escape the Wammy Reunion. He agreed. And we could live together. For the rest of out lives.

_*If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides with the sounds of our heartbeats._

More words I told him. Right after my plan for California. Not like we had any friends there. Mello was enough for me. I was enough for him. And Mello had picked a horrible place to stop and sleep. The weather was horrendous here. All sticky and moist. I offered to drive. After all, I absolutely loved the Pinto Mello had bought for me. I'd play a CD of our favorite songs.  
_*What do you say we leave for California?  
__If we drive all night,  
We can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

___*__What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night,  
We can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

_____*Hypnotised by the carbon monoxide…  
Would turning back be a good idea?  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fears._

While we were in the car, Mello spoke to me. Right before he drifted off into sleep. It was true that I had been a little shaky with the idea…but I did think it was one of my best ideas. After all, we'd be together. We are a team.

_*Now I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving  
No, I'm not leaving_

I uttered the words of reassurance to him a second before he dozed off. I would keep going. To heck with the reunion. This is all I've ever wanted. For us to be together. Forever. Until the day we die. Not one day will we be apart. We'll die together. We're a team now. Always.

_*What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night,  
We can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California? _

_*What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night,  
We can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California ?_


End file.
